Adventure Of Namikaze Naruto
by StolenCard
Summary: Ane lupa summarynya - -


StolenCard, IN

 **Adventure Of Namikaze Naruto**

Disclaimer : Ane tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas unsur dari Anime/Manga di fict ini

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Etc.

Rate: M untuk bahasa dan unsur lainnya.

Pairing : Akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita.

Alert : AU, Typo, Miss Typo, Abal, Mainstream (sepertinya), OOC, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

PROLOGUE

Naruto POV  
Hai, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mempunyai 1 Imouto, Mea Gremory. Sepasang orang tua yang masih hidup, Gremory Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Ciri – ciri fisikku seperti warna rambutku berwarna pirang dengan bentuk sedikit acak – acakkan. Warna mataku biru saffire seperti ayahku. Berkulit coklat tan, dan memiliki tiga garis tipis di kedua pipiku, dan umurku 17 tahun.

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku, Imouto, dan Kaa-sanku bukan manusia, melainkan **Akuma** atau bisa disebut juga Iblis. Kalian pasti tidak percaya bahwa ada makhluk yang bernama **Iblis** di dunia ini. Sebenarnya kami kaum **Iblis** berbaur dengan manusia yang ada didunia ini, meski iblis juga punya tempat tinggal yaitu **Underworld.** Lagipula bukan hanya makhluk yang bernama **Akuma** saja yang tinggal di dunia ini, tetapi ada lagi makhluk supranatural lainnya seperti **Da-Tenshi** (Malaikat Jatuh), **Tenshi** (Malaikat), **Youkai** (Siluman), **Dragon** (Naga), Makhluk mitologi dari Yunani, dan tentunya Manusia. Mereka juga hidup berdampingan didunia tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka berbeda ras satu sama lain, meski bangsa **Dragon** tinggal ditempat mereka sendiri (sarang).

Hanya beberapa **Dragon** saja yang tinggal di dunia ini seperti **Ouroboros Dragon** yang dikenal bernama Ophis. **Draig** , Salah satu naga surgawi berwarna merah yang mendiami di tubuh seseorang yang bernama Issei Hyoudou dalam bentuk **Sacred Gear**. **Albion** , Salah satu naga surgawi berwarna putih yang mendiami salah seorang murid pemimpin **Da-Tanshi** (Azazel) yaitu Vali, dan juga dalam bentuk **Sacred Gear** tentunya.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu mereka. Sebenarnya mereka adalah salah satu kenalanku termasuk Ophis. Oh iya, kalian tahu? Sebenarnya dulu Fraksi **Da-Tenshi, Akuma,** dan **Tenshi** sempat mengadakan **Great War**. Sebenarnya yang memulai **Great War** waktu itu hanya Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** karena merebutkan siapa yang paling berhak tinggal di **Underworld**. Karena sang **Kami-sama** tidak ingin makhluk ciptaannya bertempur satu sama lain, Kami-sama pun memberi peringatan ke Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi**. Akan tetapi, kedua Fraksi itu tidak menggubris peringatan **Kami-sama** , dan Akhirnya Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** bertempur satu sama lain. **Kami-sama** yang melihat peringatannya tidak digubris langsung memerintahkan Fraksi **Tenshi** untuk menghentikan **Great War** itu dengan cara memusnahkan Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi.** Akan tetapi, Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** bersepakat untuk memusnahkan terlebih dahulu Fraksi **Tenshi**. Fraksi **Tenshi** pun kewalahan menghadapi pasukan gabungan dari **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** , sehingga **Kami-sama** turun tangan dalam **Great War. Kami-sama** langsung membuat berjuta – juta **Light Spear** dan memerintahkan sisa – sisa dari Fraksi **Tenshi** untuk mundur. **Kami-sama** langsung menghujamkan **Light Spear** ke Pasukan gabungan **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi**. Fraksi **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** pun banyak yang musnah sehingga menyisakan beberapa lusin pasukan biasa, panglima, dan para Pemimpin **Akuma** dan **Da-Tenshi** yang berhasil berlindung dari serangan **Kami-sama**. Dan ketiga Fraksi itupun membuat perjanjian perdamaian karena mereka kehilangan orang –orang penting mereka saat **Great War** berlangsung. Fraksi **Akuma** kehilangan beberapa panglima dan Pemimpin/Raja mereka. Fraksi **Da-Tenshi** kehilangan hampir seluruh panglimanya. Sedangkan Fraksi **Tenshi** hanya kehilangan Pemimpin mereka yaitu, **Kami-sama.** Memang sulit dipercaya bahwa sang pencipta telah tewas dalam perang tersebut meski banyak yang tidak tahu bagaimana bisa **Kami-sama** atau sang pencipta tewas dalam perang tersebut. Itulah sejarah **Great War** yang terjadi di masa lampau, begitulah kata Kaa-sanku.

Oh iya, pasti kalian penasaran kenapa aku hanya bilang kalau Aku, Imoutoku, dan Kaa-sanku saja yang berstatus **Akuma.** Sebenarnya Tou-sanku itu bukan **Akuma** , melainkan hanya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super. Kata Tou-san, Tou-san itu berasal dari Dimensi lain. Karena Tekhnik Tou-san yang diberinama **Hiraishin No Jutsu** belum sempurna, makanya dia terlempar kedimensi ini dalam keadaan terluka parah dan ditemukan di hutan kawasan Gremory. Waktu itu Kaa-sanku berumur 14 tahun dan Tou-sanku berumur 17 tahun. Saat Tou-san ditemukan Kaa-sanku di hutan kawasan Gremory, Tou-san dalam keadaan pingsan. Kaa-sanku yang melihat Tou-sanku waktu itu dalam keadaan terluka parah dan pingsan langsung memanggil penjaga Mansion Gremory. Penjaga itu langsung membawa Tou-sanku dari hutan kawasan Gremory ke Mansion Gremory. Tou-sanku langsung diobati luka – lukanya saat di Mansion Gremory. Tou-sanku saat sadar langsung berterima kasih ke semua orang yang merawatnya saat dia terluka termasuk Kushina. Kushina mempunyai Otouto yang bernama Sirzech Gremory. Tou-sanku dan Sirzech-san cepat akrab dalam berteman. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan suka pun timbul antara Tou-sanku dan Kaa-saanku. Setelah Tou-sanku berumur 23 dan Kaa-sanku berumur 20 tahun, mereka akhirnya menikah. Dan setelah menikah, Tou-sanku dan Kaa-sanku meminta izin kepada Lord Gremory untuk tinggal di dunia manusia. Lord Gremory pun setuju dengan 2 syarat, mereka harus tinggal di kota Kuoh atau territory Gremory dan Sitri, dan semua keperluan akan diberikan Lord Gremory. Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku setuju dengan syarat itu. Mereka berdua pun langsung pamit ke Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Sirzech-san, Rias Gremory yang masih berumur 7 tahun, dan semua penghuni di Mansion Gremory.

Setelah 3 tahun tinggal didunia manusia, akupun dilahirkan. Sebenarnya aku mewarisi setengah darah **Akuma** dari Kaa-sandan setengah darah manusia dari Tou-san. Aku juga mewarisi kekuatan dari ibu yaitu **Power Of Destruction** , dan dari ayah yaitu kekuatan **Chakra**. Bisa dibilang kalau aku **Half-Devil** Meski lebih dominan kekuatan **Chakra** daripada **Power Of Destruction**. Saat aku berumur 6 tahun, Mea pun dilahirkan. Kalau aku mirip Tou-san meski Tou-san tidak punya tiga garis tipis, maka warna rambut Mea mirip Kaa-san kecuali matanya yang berwarna biru seperti Tou-san meski warnanya sedikit kusam. Kalau Mea sepertinya kekuatan **Akuma** atau **Power Of Destruction** miliknya lebih dominan daripada kekuatan **Chakra** yang diturunkan Tou-san. Karena waktu Tou-san mengajari kami teknik pengendalian tentang **Chakra,** Mea hanya bisa berjalan di air, berjalan di dinding, menempel di langit – langit ruangan saja yang mengandalkan pengendalian **Chakra** pada bagian kaki. Sedangkan membuat teknik original Tou-san yaitu **Rasengan,** sepertinya Mea kurang mampu. Sedangkan aku yang kekuatan **Chakraku** lebih mendominasi daripada **Power Of Destruction** , mampu menyerap dengan baik teknik – teknik yang diajarkan Tou-san tentang pengendalian **Chakra**. Dan aku juga sudah membuat variasi dari teknik **Rasengan** , yaitu **Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken** yang mengandalkan kekuatan angin dari penggunaan elemen dari **Chakra**. Sedangkan Mea, dia sangat mahir dalam menggunakan **Power Of Destruction**. Pernah suatu ketika dia membuat teknik yang mirip seperti **Rasengan** , akan tetapi dia membuatnya dengan kekuatan **Power Of Destruction** miliknya. Dan daya hancurnya lebih besar daripada serangan **Rasengan** milikku, dan setelah melakukan teknik itu 2 kali langsung pingsan. Efeknya sama saat aku menggunakan teknik **Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken** , dan aku juga langsung kehabisan tenaga meski tidak sampai pingsan. Tou-san juga mengajarkan kami teknik **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** yang katanya milik Hokage ke 2 di dimensi Tou-san dulu. Aku bisa membuat Bunshin sampai 10, sedangkan Mea hanya 3 bunshin saja yang bisa dibuatnya.

Yah, sampai situ dulu perkenalannya karena Author yang nulis fict ini sudah kehabisan ide untuk Prologuenya (Author: GK USAH BILANG JUGA COEG!).

Naruto POV End

PROLOGUE END

Kring….  
Kring….  
Kring….

Jam weker berdering tepat pada pukul 06.00. Jam weker itu berada disebuah kamar yang mendominasi warna biru muda. Meski jam weker itu sudah berdering, tetap saja tidak bisa membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak – acakkan yang sedang terlelap di kasur. Setelah 5 menit dari pukul 06.00, pemuda itupun akhirnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Pemuda itu bersurai pirang acak – acakkan, mempunyai mata berwarna biru sebiru samudera, dan tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya. Yap, dialah sang tokoh utama dalam fict ini, Namikaze Naruto.

"Aniki! Cepat bangun!" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Naruto. "Iya! Aku sudah bangun!" Balas Naruto. Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kekamar mandi di kamarnya.

Skip

Sekarang Naruto sudah menggunakan seragam Khusus Kuoh Academy. Naruto yang sudah mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy langsung keluar kamar lalu turun kebawah.  
"Ohayou." Ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk di bangku meja makan. "Ohayou Naru/Naruto/Aniki." Balas ketiga orang yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Orang pertama bergender pria, orang itu hampir mirip dengan Naruto, tetapi tidak ada 3 garis tipis di kedua pipinya, dan memakai jas orang kantoran. Dialah sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato. Orang kedua duduk disamping Minato, mempunyai rambut bersurai merah sedikit kusam yang dibiarkan tergerai, mempunyai mata hijau jade, dan memakai pakaian casual. Dialah sang ibu rumah tangga dikeluarga ini, Kushina Gremory. Orang Ketiga duduk disamping Naruto dan dihadapan Kushina, mempunyai rambut merah sedikit kusam yang diikat kepang yang mungkin sampai paha panjangnya, dan memakai seragam Kuoh Academy.

"Oh ya Tou-san, kenapa Mea dipindahkan secara mendadak dari sekolah lamanya?" Tanya Naruto yang membuka percakapan.

"Biar kau lebih leluasa menjaga Mea." Balas Minato

"Sudah – sudah jangan berbicara mulu, kapan makannya?" Ucap Mea menggembungkan pipinya (kesal).

"iya – iya." Ucap Naruto seraya mencubit pipi imoutonya karena menurut Naruto, Mea sangat kawaii saat sedang kesal. "I-ittai, sakit Aniki." Rintih Mea. "Hehehe, Gomen – gomen. Kalau begitu ayo makan."

""ITTADAKIMASU""

Skip

""Ittekimasu"" Ucap NaruMea.

"Itterashai" Balas Kushina, sedangkan Minato sudah berangkat 10 menit sebelum NaruMea pergi.

"Ohayou Naruto, Mea-san." Ucap seseorang dibelakang NaruMea.

"Ohayou Issei/ Issei-san." Balas NaruMea ke orang yang dikenal mereka bernama Issei Hyoudou. Issei yang melihat Mea memakai seragam Kuoh Academy khusus perempuan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hey Mea-san, kenapa kau memakai seragam Kuoh Academy?" Tanya Issei bingung.

"Oh ini, aku mulai sekarang sekolah di Kuoh Academy. Aku dipindahkan oleh Tou-san." Balas Mea seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, memangnya ada apa kau dipindahkan dari sekolah lamamu?"

"Entahlah, kata Tou-san sih agar Aniki lebih leluasa menjagaku."

"Oh gitu, kau sangat cocok mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy itu."

"Benarkah? _Arigatou,_ senpai."

"Eh? Senpai?"

"Iya lah, Issei-san kan kelas 2 sedangkan aku kelas 1. Karena itu aku mulai sekarang akan memanggilmu Issei-senpai."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

"Halo! Apa kalian lupa kalau aku disini?" Ucap Naruto tiba – tiba sedikit kesal. Mea dan Issei sedikit terkejut saat mereka ditegur Naruto karena mereka lupa kalau Naruto juga ada. "Etto Gomen ne Naruto/Aniki." Ucap Mea dan Issei minta maaf.

"Yo Naruto" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto karena Mea dan Issei sudah berjalan duluan. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menengok kebelakang dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut silver yang tersenyum kepadanya yang juga mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy.

"Oh kau, Vali." Balas Naruto ke pemuda yang menyapanya tadi. Dan setelah mengamati apa yang dikenakan Vali, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya heran.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan seragam Kuoh Academy, Vali?" Tanya Naruto heran. Vali yang ditanya begitu mendesah karena sebenarnya dia disuruh bersekolah juga di Kuoh Academy oleh Azazel.

"Azazel menyuruhku sekolah di Kuoh Academy, entah ada alasan lain atau tidak." Jawab Vali.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Ucap Naruto tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Vali.

"Imoutouku Mea juga dipindahkan ke Kuoh Academy, kau juga dipindahkan ke Kuoh Academy. Dan saat kutanya Tou-sanku kenapa Mea dipindahkan, dia hanya bilang 'biar kau lebih leluasa menjaga Mea'. Dan aku kurang percaya ucapan Tou-san, karena biasanya Mea tidak perlu dijaga terlalu ketat karena dia memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Dan juga tidak mungkin Tou-san memindahkan Mea tiba – tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah serius. Vali yang melihat Naruto memasang wajah serius, ikut memasang wajah serius juga.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal besar di Kuoh dan kejadian ini sepertinya tidak bisa dianggap hal sepele." Ucap Vali mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sampai – sampai kau dipindahkan ke Kuoh Academy pasti kita disuruh menjaga sesuatu dari hal yang berbahaya yang akan terjadi nanti." Balas Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Hah~ sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Sekalian bersama Issei nantinya." Ucap Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan Vali.

Skip

Di Kelas XI (Naruto, Vali, Issei,)

Dikelas Naruto, Vali, dan Issei banyak yang sedang mengobrol.

"sstt, Issei." Panggil Vali. Issei yang merasa dipanggil dari kiri langsung menengok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei.

"Nanti jam istirahat, aku dan Naruto ingin berbicara denganmu diatap." Ucap Vali. Dan dibalas anggukan Issei. Setelah guru masuk ke kelas Naruto dkk, kelas menjadi hening tanpa suara.

Skip

Di atap sekolah

Terlihatlah 3 pemuda yang menikmati minuman masing – masing. Pemuda pertama bersurai pirang, memiliki tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya, dan bermata berwarna biru. Pemuda kedua bersurai silver, dan bermata biru yg sedikit kusam, sedangkan pemuda ketiga mempunyai surai coklat dan mempunyai mata berwarna coklat ke kuning – kuningan.

"Apa yang kalian mau bicarakan?" Tanya Issei membuka percakapan.

"Aku ingin kita latihan bersama lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya lagi Issei.

"Sepertinya nanti akan ada kejadian yang merepotkan di Kuoh." Bukan Naruto yg membalas, melainkan Vali dengan wajah serius. Issei yg mendengar itu terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kejadian yang merepotkan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Begini, kau pasti tahu Mea dipindahkan ke sekolah ini, Sama halnya dengan Vali. Menurutmu kenapa Vali dan Mea dipindahkan kesekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

"Entahlah."

"Sebenarnya ini baru dugaanku dan Vali. Sepertinya dalam kurun waktu dekat akan ada kejadian yang merepotan seperti yang dibilang Vali. Vali dan Mea dipindahkan kesini karena untuk menambahkan pertahanan di kota Kuoh atau Kuoh Academy jika sesuatu yang merepotkan itu benar – benar terjadi." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi bisa dibilang ini bukan hal sepele semata? Apa itu berarti kekuatan kita bertiga kurang cukup untuk menghadapi kejadian nanti?" Tanya Issei.

"Kurasa, dan sepertin-"

DUMMM

Tiba – tiba penjelasan Naruto terhenti karena ledakan yang terjadi di kota Kuoh. Naruto, Vali, dan Issei yang melihat itu terkejut karena kejadian yang merepotkan itu sepertinya sudah datang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Issei entah pada siapa.

"Issei, Naruto. Lihat keatas!" Ucap Vali yang sudah mengeluarkan dari **Sacred Gear** miliknya. Naruto dan Issei pun mendongak keatas dan terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada diatas mereka. Diatas mereka terdapat kapal luar angkasa yang sangat besar berwarna ungu kehitam – hitaman.

"Hei! Lihat itu!" Teriak Issei seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang turun dari kapal luar angkasa itu. Naruto dan Vali langsung melihat arah yang ditunjuk Issei. "Sepertinya itu Alien." Ucap Naruto.

"PERHATIAN! UNTUK SEMUA PENDUDUK YANG BERADA DI KUOH! KAMI MEMINTA KALIAN UNTUK BERLINDUNG DI SHELTER YANG SUDAH KAMI SEDIAKAN UNTUK BERJAGA – JAGA DARI KONDISI SEPERTI INI." Suara menggema dari gedung paling tinggi di Kuoh, yang memerintahkan untuk semua penduduk Kuoh untuk mengungsi ke Shelter yang sudah disediakan. Terlihatlah banyak orang yang kesana – kemari yang panic mencari Shelter terdekat. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil HPnya dan memencet beberapa nomor lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi – Moshi, Tou-san."

" _Oh Naruto, ada apa?"_

"Ada pesawat luar angkasa di langit kota Kuoh."

" _Hah~, sudah terjadi ya?"_

"Eh? Apa maksud Tou-san?"

" _Sebenarnya akulah yang menyuruh Azazel untuk memasukan Vali ke Kuoh Academy."_

"Jadi ini maksud Tou-san memindahkan Vali dan Mea ke Kuoh Academy?"

" _Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Azazel mendeteksi ada sesuatu yang besar menuju ke bumi. Karena tempat kerjaanku jauh dari Kuoh, aku memindahkan Vali dan Mea sebagai bala bantuan jikalau Kuoh menjadi tempat jatuhnya sesuatu yang besar itu. Kukira sesuatu yang besar itu sebuah meteor, karena itu aku memindahkan Mea dan Vali sebagai bala bantuan untuk menghancurkan meteor itu. Tapi, ternyata sedikit meleset ya ?"_

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku secara langsung!?"

" _Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, karena kukira sesuatu yang besar itu akan terjadi hari minggu saat aku libur."_

"TOU-SAN KIRA DIA HARUS HARI MINGGU DATANGNYA HAH!? DASAR TOU-SAN NO BAKA!"

Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya karena kesal Tou-sannya di memberitahunya tentang perihal ini dan kedua bercanda disaat genting seperti ini.

"Issei, tolong kau suruh Peerage Rias untuk membantu warga mengevakuasi dan memastikan semuanya masuk ke shelter. Karena aku tidak ingin kekuatan kita terlihat oleh orang lain." Perintah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Issei. Issei langsung membuat lingkaran sihir untuk komunikasi di telinga kanannya.

Ditempat Rias

Rias beserta Peeragenya, dan Sona beserta Peeragenya sekarang sedang membantu murid – murid Kuoh Academy untuk mengungsikan mereka ke Shelter terdekat.

"Ayo semuanya! Jangan ada yang dorong – dorongan! Cepat kalian pergi ke Shelter terdekat yang sudah disediakan." Teriak Sona ke murid – murid Kuoh Academy. "Hei Rias, dimana si Sekiryuutei?" Tanya Sona. "aku tidak tahu. Terakhirku lihat dia sedang bersama Naruto dan Hakuryuuko." Balas Rias sedikit cemas. Tiba – tiba di telinga sebelah kanan Rias ada lingkaran sihir untuk berkomunikasi.

" _Buchou."_

"Issei! Dimana kau?" Tanya Rias sedikit cemas.

" _Aku ada diatap bersama Vali dan Naruto. Tolong ungsikan semua penduduk kalau bisa karena diatas langit kota Kuoh ada kapal luar angkasa."_ Jelas Issei.

"Eh?" Rias pun menengadah keatas dan melihat kapal luar angkasa yang cukup besar. Rias yang melihat kapal luar angkasa itu terkejut bukan main karena ukurannya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Sona yang melihat Rias menengadah keatas ikut menengadah keatas. Sona pun dibuat terkejut saat melihat kapal luar angkasa yang cukup besar.

" _Karena itu aku ingin Buchou mengungsikan semua orang dan kalo bisa membuat kekkai yang cukup besar agar manusia yang lainnya tidak melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki kita. Itu pesan Naruto."_ Ucap Lagi Issei dari lingkarang sihir telekomunikasi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati – hatilah Issei." Ucap Rias.

" _Tentu saja, Buchou."_ Balas Issei lalu menutup lingkaran sihir komunikasinya. Rias pun langsung menemui Sona dan berkata "Sona, ayo kita ungsikan semua penduduk ke shelter secepatnya. Lalu Naruto minta agar kita membuat kekkai yang cukup besar untuk membatasi penglihatan manusia yang lain. Agar kita bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh kita. Itu pesan Naruto." Jelas Rias

"Naruto? Sebaiknya biar aku dan Peerageku saja yang mengungsikan penduduk dan membuat kekkai. Kau dan Peeragemu sebaiknya membantu Sekiryuutei dan Naruto." Ucap Sona tegas. "Aku mengerti." Jawab Rias.

"Akeno, Kiba,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia, dan kau jika ingin ikut Irina-san. Sebaiknya kita keatap membantu Issei dan Naruto untuk memukul mundur kapal luar angkasa yang ada diatas kita." Perintah Rias.

""Ha'I""

Ditempat Naruto

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukannya?" Tanya Naruto ke Issei. Issei yang ditanya begitu hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh, kal-"

"Aniki!" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat dipanggil Mea yang berada di pintu Atap sekolah.

"Mea? Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak ke Shelter?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku disuruh Tou-san untuk membantumu. Itulah alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini." Balas Mea.

"Terserah kau saja, ak-"

"Awas Naruto!" Teriak Vali seraya menerjang Naruto untuk menghindari serangan Laser yang diarahkan kea rah Naruto. " _Arigatou, Vali._ " Ucap Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan Vali. Tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang datang kearah NaruMeaValiIssei. "Semuanya! Menyingkir!" Teriak Naruto seraya menyingkir ke samping beserta Vali, Issei, dan Mea.

DUMMM

Sesuatu itu pun menabrak lantai atap sekolah dan menciptakan kubangan dan kepulan asap yang cukup besar. "Hebat juga kalian bisa menghindar dari serangan mendadakku." Ucap sesuatu dari dalam kepulan asap. Sesuatu ternyata seorang Alien dengan tubuh besar dan kekar dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu datang ke bumi?" Tanya Vali ke Alien itu.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Melzargard. Tujuan kami datang kesini adalah mencari lawan yang kuat untuk melawan bos kami, Boros-sama." Ucap Melzargard.

"Mencari lawan yang kuat heh? Kalau begitu, kau berada ditempat yang tepat." Ucap Vali seraya mengeluarkan sayap dari **Sacred Gear** nya lagi.

'hey albion, kau siap untuk **Balance Breaker**?' Inner Vali bertanya ke **Albion**.

 **[Aku siap kapanpun, partner]** balas **Albion.**

'kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan.'

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**

Setelah mengucapkan teknik tingkat tertinggi dari **Sacred Gear,** tubuh Vali sekarang diselimuti Armor berwarna putih dan batu permata berwarna biru pada titik tertentu.

" **Balance Breaker: Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail"** Ucap Vali yang suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Woah! Sugoi!" Teriak Mea dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Sedangkan Issei dan Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah saat sifat Maniak Bertarung milik Vali keluar.

"Sepertinya kau cukup kuat. Bagaimana kalau aku tes dulu?" Ucap Melzargard seraya membuat senjata yang tajam dari tangannya. "Boleh saja. Ayo kita mulai!" Ucap Vali seraya melesat kearah Melzargard.

Vali pun melesat kearah Melzargard dengan sangat cepat. Melzargard yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena srudukan Vali dalam mode **Balance Breaker** nya. Melzargard mental kearah permukaan tanah dengan sangat cepat. Vali yang melihat Melzargard terpental langsung membuat Teknik dari **Balance Breakernya**.

" **Dragon Shoot"**

Setelah menyebutkan nama tekniknya Vali pun melesatkan **Dragon Shoot** miliknya kearah Melzargard.

DUMMM

Ledakan yang cukup besar pun tak terelakkan saat **Dragon Shoot** milik Vali bersentuhan dengan Melzargard. "Berakhir sudah." Ucap Vali sedikit sombong. Tiba – tiba Vali terkejut saat dari kepulan asap itu ternyata Melzargard masih hidup, meski sebagian tubuhnya sudah hilang.

"Tadi itu lumayan juga. Tapi sayang, Aku ini Makhluk Abadi!" Teriak Melzargard lalu bagian tubuh Melzargard yang hilang, tiba – tiba beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat. "Tidak mungkin!? Dia bisa beregenerasi?" Ucap Naruto terkejut saat melihat lawan Vali bisa beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat.

"Itulah keuntungan tubuhku, aku bisa beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat dan bisa memanipulasi tubuhku menjadi senjata apapun." Ucap Melzargard bangga dan sedikit sombong.

"Naruto, sebaiknya aku dan Peerage kusaja yang melawan alien itu." Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto dkk. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan melihat Rias beserta para Peeragenya. "Rias-neesan."

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pemimpinnya dan mengalahkannya. Karena biar aku dan Peerageku yang melawan alien itu." Ucap Rias seraya menunjuk Alien yang berada dipermukaan (jalan raya). Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias beserta Peeragenya termasuk Issei turun kebawah dengan sayap iblisnya.

"Mea, sebaiknya kau membantu Rias-neesan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'I, Aniki." Ucap Mea, lalu Mea pun mengeluarkan sayap Iblisnya dan turun mengikuti Rias beserta Peeragenya.

"Nah Vali, Ayo kita mengobrak – ngabrik kapal musuh." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ayo, siapa takut!" Setuju Vali.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Yoo, ini fict pertama saya + chapter pertama saya. Jika ada waktu silahkan kasih saran atau komen tentang kedepannya supaya lebih bagus sdikit. Cukup sekian dari Author pemula ini. Maaf karena saya baru bikin yang jelek

See You Next Time .. !

StolenCard, OUT


End file.
